


You Lied to Me

by exoutofit



Series: EXO Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: You think Jongdae forgot your birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 31

Your birthday wasn’t the kind of event you liked to flaunt. Some people love to run around and announce to the world when it’s their birthday. You on the other hand, would rather go about your day as if nothing was different. Only your really close friends knowing it was actually your birthday. You woke up feeling no different than the night before, even though you were a whole year older. Once you had showered and gotten dressed for class, you were greeted by a stack of pancakes with a candle.

“Happy birthday!” Your roommate Hyeri smiles, pushing the plate of pancakes towards you.

“Thanks,” you smile back, making a wish on your candle and digging in.

“What’s on tap for today?”

“Class unfortunately,” you sigh, “I haven’t heard from Jongdae today either, he usually texts me in the morning before he goes to class.”

“Maybe he was running late,” she shrugs.

“Yeah maybe,” you mutter. You can’t avoid the sinking feeling in your stomach though. Jongdae always texts you good morning, even if he is running late. And today of all days, wouldn’t he text you to say happy birthday, or that he’d see you later for lunch? Your mind starts to think worst scenarios, but you quickly shake it off as you follow Hyeri out the door for class. You don’t see Jongdae until just before lunch. He’s sitting with a bunch of his classmates and you walk up behind him and hug his shoulders, resting your chin on his head.

“Hey jagi, what’s up?” He turns and smiles at you.

“Nothing, are we having lunch today?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have an anatomy project we’re working on today, so I can’t.” You feel your heart sink, but you keep a smile plastered on your face.

“It’s ok, I’ll eat with Hyeri. See you later?” You ask hopefully, pecking him on the lips.

“I think so, I’ll text you okay?” You just nod and turn away, your hands clenched. You let out a deep breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding and unclench your hands. _He doesn’t have to tell you everything_ , you chastise yourself for getting so angry. But the least he could have done was say, happy birthday. You sit down in a huff, Hyeri looks at you quizzically,

“You okay?”

“I think Jongdae forgot it’s my birthday.”

“What? Of course he didn’t, he’s your boyfriend.”

“He just blew me off for lunch, he didn’t text me this morning, he didn’t give me a definitive answer when I asked to see him later, and he didn’t even say happy birthday when he saw me.” You bang your forehead on the table.

“Ok no offense, but you just sounded like the clingiest girlfriend ever.”

“Wow thanks, not helping.” You mutter.

“But really I doubt he forgot, he’s allowed to be busy.”

“I know that! But he could have at lease said happy birthday.” You roll your head over to look at her. She just shrugs and continues eating. You finish your lunch, your mood not improving as you walk to your next class. You get a text from Jongdae a little before your class is over saying he’ll wait for you and walk you home. You smile, and suddenly can’t wait for class to be over. He’s standing outside your classroom when you finish, and you all but jump into his arms.

“Hi,” you sigh happily into his chest.

“Hey how was class?” He asks, kissing your forehead.

“Boring as usual. I barely survived.” You chuckle.

“Well I’m happy you did survive,” he winks. You walk hand in hand back to your apartment in comfortable conversation, but he still doesn’t say anything about your birthday.

“So what are we doing tonight,” you ask, prodding for some sort of clue that he didn’t actually forget.

“I still have some work to do for my anatomy project but I can hang out for a little while.” Biting your tongue you just nod and open the door to your apartment. 

“SURPRISE!”

You scream in fear as you’re ambushed by all your friends in your living room. You clutch at your chest and turn to Jongdae, who has the biggest smile on his face.

“Happy birthday babe.” He says embracing you.

“You lied to me! I thought you forgot.” You whine, wiping a tear out of the corner of your eye. His eyes glint with humor as he leans in, capturing you in a short but heated kiss.

“I would never. But I lied for the best reason,” he smiles, “otherwise the surprise wouldn’t have worked.”

“I hate you,” you pout. “No you don’t, you love me.” He raises his eyebrow at you,

“Unfortunately I do,” you laugh, kissing him again.


End file.
